


Behind Closed Doors

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Or not, Shiro is Unquenchable, Smut, Space Daddy, Walking In On Someone, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggles of two Paladins as they try to have a relaxing night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron Legendary Defender fanfic! So I apologize if it's not as good as others. :3

It was quite the day on Altea as training went a little less than smooth. But despite this Pidge was able to stay positive. Even after Lance’s usual complaining about her not being on defense. She merely asserted that Hunk was probably the one slacking on defense. But finally it was night, the only time to relax.  
“Hmm…it’s not so relaxing right now.” She said to herself. Pidge got up from her bed and decided to walk around the castle. “Not really much to do at night when everyone’s asleep. Maybe Shiro might still be awake.”  
The young pilot decided it was best to head down to his room to see what he’s up to. She finally reached his room and right before she opened the door she heard some muffled talking.  
“Uggh…aw…oh, mm…oh Pidge…”  
All she could feel was an intense rise of heat in her face. C-could Shiro really be thinking of her while…? No, it could be something else that he’s doing.  
“You’re so pretty. Aww damn…”  
Ok, he might be. Would it just be better to leave him be and never think about it? Probably not, it might end up being broadcasted to everyone during Paladin training. Which would be terrible for both of us. “*Sigh* I guess I’ll just have to ‘walk in’ on him.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Shiro! Are you up? OH MY GO- I...should I leave...o-or?" she stated with eyes averting to look down. Pidge didn't want to make him feel awkward.

"Uhh...I no. It's fine if you stay...if you want, that is." He tried to cover up his exposed member with a pillow on his bed. Shiro could sense her unease. He didn't want her to see him like this, especially due to the fact that he moaned her name aloud. 

"Ok. Then I guess I'll stay for a while." She tried to control her blushing. While yes, she liked him Pidge didn't want to rush things. Not like this, but on her own terms. She sat right next to Shiro on his bed. Shiro began pulling his boxers up and decidedly choose to gear the conversation the other way. "So, what are you doing up at night right now?" "I couldn't sleep well, I've just had a lot on my mind. I could be asking you the same thing, you know." She couldn't help but continually stare at the clear bulge in his boxers.

"I guess I can say the same thing. Just a lot of things going through my mind." He gave a small chuckle and tried to restrain himself from making out with the girl in front of him. 'Just stay calm and it shouldn't escalate too soon.'

"*Giggle* I can tell. Unusual way of relieving stress but it must be relieving to you." She scooted more toward him in order to be closer. She was wearing a simple pale green nightgown with a bit of lace at the edges that Allura gave her. It was comfortable enough to wear to bed at night. 

"Well I mean, it's...I guess I feel better doing it. But I _really_ didn't want you to see that. Although...can I tell you something? It's a bit personal." This was it. Shiro was going to openly confess his feelings to her. At the most awkward moment ever. How would she respond, or at least feel after it? 'If she didn't want to be involved with me she would have left already.' 

"Sure Shiro. What is it?" She stared into his eyes to try and see how he's feeling. 

"I...I love you, Katie." There it was, he even used her actual name to tell her. He felt himself blush a little bit. He turned away from her. "Shiro...I love you too." Pidge moved to face Shiro. But before she could even react in time, he instantly kissed her in a passionate embrace. She kissed back with the same passion and started nipping at his lips playfully. She was now seated on his lap moaning softly as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He then pulled away and began kissing on her neck, making the straps of the nightgown fall down her arms and then exposing to Shiro her breasts which she almost immediately tried to cover with her hands. "They're really cute, you know. Probably a bit cold like that. If you want I can make them warmer." Shiro gave her a calm look of reassurance. She put her arms down and allowed him to look over them. He then began to suckle and knead her breasts. This caused Pidge to moan out Shiro's name and sent a bolt of what felt like lightning down her spine which only made her more excited as he continued. 

"You know, if you want I can take this off for you." Pidge told Shiro as he had her laying on her back on his bed. "I think I'd rather take it off you myself, if that's ok with you." He suggested. "I'd like that a lot." He took the rest of the nightgown off and revealed the rest of her naked body. She may not be as curvy as other girls, but she certainly had an accentuated body to her. She was wearing black laced panties that looked a little wet to him. "Aww, what happened to your panties? They're practically soaked." "You happened, stupid." "Don't be like that. I'm not afraid to be rough on someone like you." He said that as he was slowly rubbing his finger up and down her covered up womanhood, occasionally teasing her clit more and more. "Mm...ahh...it feels so...good." she moaned breathlessly. So he stopped doing it and decided to do something about her panties that were blocking his way. Then began staring at her soaking womanhood and thinking of what to do next to her. "Shiro, why'd you sto- ~Ahh!" He was sucking on her clit and spreading his tongue all over her. "Shiro if you keep doing that I'm gonna-ahh! I...I'm sorry your face is probably all sticky now." "It doesn't really bother me, after all we're not even done yet. I still have to come too." He taunted as he wiped his face of the liquid.

Shiro pulled off his boxers and revealed his big member. He simply began rubbing it against her wet womanhood. Which prompted sharp moans from Pidge. He then positioned it right at her entrance and slowly put it in inch by inch and when it was fully in he saw that there were some small tears beginning to form at the edges of Pidge's eyes. "Are you okay?" "Yes, it's just... you're SO BIG inside and it hurts a bit." She first felt pressure from the pain of taking it in then she began feeling an immense warmth from inside as pleasure took the place of pain. "You can start moving now, Shiro." She gave him a small smile. He began thrusting in and out, both of them moaning each others name. They both started reaching climax and instantly twinged and moaned loudly from this immense surge of pleasure. He remained in and let himself out in her, causing her to feel warmth in her core once more. Panting now Pidge reached out to her lover and kissed him as he rolled over and allowed her to lay on his chest as she felt the curves of his abs. "That...was...incredible. We should have sex more often." "Really? Cause right now I'm exhausted and I just wanna stay with you." Pidge said this as she began feeling more and more drowzy and began slipping into sleep. Shiro merely laughed quietly and pulled the covers over the both of them, his right arm holding her on his chest as he also began getting sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already morning and Shiro began to wake up and saw Pidge sleeping on his chest, snoozing away. 'She's so cute like this. I don't think it'd be right to wake her up like this.' Afterall, they just spent the most romantic night together. It was practically stuck in his mind. Especially the climax. He immediately remembered that he didn't really use any form of protection before hand. All of a sudden he felt her move and give a little yawn and then stare up at him with her warm eyes. "Morning Shiro." She then instantly went to kiss him on the lips.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" "I still feel a little bit tired from last night, but happy to be with you right now. Why do you ask, Shiro?" It made some sense to her as to why he would ask how she is. Afterall, he was a bit parental at times. But now, it seemed almost concerning. 

"Well, um...it's not like we used any form of protection. So for all I know you could be pregnant with my child." It was awkward for him to bring those words out to say. If she was, then they might need to start planning a wedding. If not, then no harm done and they would just have to remember next time. 

"Technically, I'm on birth control. It was a must have if you had to be a boy and not get your period. So I've always continued using it even now. Besides, I wouldn't really mind bearing your children. At least after we're married." She snuggled even more into Shiro who was sitting upright on the bed. Her body, still nude, was exposed to him without the sheets covering her. He couldn't help but stare for sometime until she flicked him on the nose and said, "We should probably get dressed or at least you. Although, I'd prefer to do something real quick." She went to grab his erection and rubbed it for just a little bit before putting in her mouth. He let out soft moans as she twirled her tongue around it. "Don't stop now, I'm gonna come. Ah, god damn it Pidge!" Her mouth was then filled with his essence. She quickly swallowed it hard and only said, "It tastes awkward, is it always so messy though?" 

Shiro laughed and said, "Probably. Why must you make everything look so cute?" She then hit him on the arm giving him a bit of a pouty look. "I don't know how. But I do know we have about 30 minutes to get ready for breakfast, though." 

"What? Already? Time really flies when you're making love to someone." He kissed her on the cheek and then both of them began to get dressed for breakfast.

"*Sigh* Lance, I don't think the castle is haunted." Keith said annoyed. "Are you sure? 'Cause I swear I heard moaning last night." The blue paladin tried to assert. 

"Are you sure you just weren't hearing things?" Shiro taunted as he walked in with a mug of coffee. He knew what Lance heard _was_ real, but didn't want to blow anything. Afterall, it was just a truly relaxing evening he spent with his sweet love. He then exchanged a quick glance with Pidge who was walking in yawning and glowing at the same time. Both were convinced that there was more to come from this than just a one-night thing.


End file.
